


Reverie

by CloudDragon



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Along with Wilbur. He's very conflicted about the fact Wilbur's now his- whatever it's called, Also I know that furries aren't people attracted to animals, Also Wilbur flirted with his son dream on top of that. His son is marrying the son of, Also that makes him Reverie's grandpa, Also when I add bad I'm probably gonna use a different tag or multiple, Because the "Lava rising" and "water rising" episodes exist in this, Both he/him and They/Them Pronouns for Toby Smith | Tubbo, DadSchlatt, Gen, I don't know either but everyone was talking about it and it sounded good so, I spent 11 hours doing that when I first joined, It's going to be some weird mix of crack fluff and angst, JSchlatt is Dream's dad, M/M, No beta we fall like L'manburg, Nonbinary fundywastaken child pog, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Paradise Found, Tubbo's stress relievers, Who knows when in the timeline this is I don't, and I'm excited to write it, but pog either way, but the other grandparent. of a child he's the grandpa of, but the streamers don't and would totally be calling dream a furry in this, maybe "Darryl Noveschosch | Badboyhalo" since I've read the tag wrangler guidelines, or maybe genderfluid? haven't decided yet, so I figured that'd be in character and kept that fact, that's what the tag should have been, that's. that's how tags are meant to be formatted, the man who flirted with him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27551689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudDragon/pseuds/CloudDragon
Summary: Reverie was the youngest new addition to the dream SMP. Playful, an absolute meme-lord monarch, and blissfully unaware of the wars that had plagued the server's past, of the origins of the death scars that suggested their fathers had been in many battles, of everything but the fluff of life with their fathers and the playfulness of their friends.But this is a kid born into the dream SMP we're talking about; There's no way their life is staying fluffy.Or: I've been drawing fanart of a Fundywastaken child I came up with for several hours a day for several days now and decided to write a fanfic about them and this is what's happening as a result. I'm writing this mostly as I go along and it's very much self indulgent so if I jump around in the timeline a little, sorry. If you don't like it, feel free to just scroll by and I hope you find something you'll enjoy more.(Also, please don't mind the freeform tags. I know they're chaotic. I may fix it eventually or I may not)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 124





	1. The Wedding (Prologue, I suppose)

Wilbur walked up to the podium, tapping the mic quickly to make sure it was working before picking it up to speak into. He smiled, shaking his head softly. "So, another wedding!" He said. "Between my son and Dream, the man who tried to deny L'manburg - the country we made - its independence and killed us repeatedly. And blew shit up." Dream's smile turned slightly sheepish, And Fundy hoped that Will wouldn't try to sto-

"Kid, I'm so fucking proud of you. Got that man before your da could. Treat each other well, you both deserve it."

That got a chuckle from one of the other people in the crowd, A "Wait, Wilbur was trying to-?" from someone else, and then a moment later a smile from both Fundy and Dream. "Will do."

Wilbur nodded, then stepped down from the stage, slipping into the shadows outside of the small wedding venue, vaguely visible in the field nearby.

Then, Schlatt walked up to the podium, readjusting his tie briefly. Fundy gulped as his yellow-eyed glare turned towards him.

Schlatt picked up the mic, silent for a long moment.

"My son's a fucking furry." He said, staring into space. "And now he's marrying the child of a guy who was flirting with him. And the guy who was flirting with him was _Will."_ He took a deep breath. "Just don't cheat on each other with Quackity like the rest of the couples did and don't come to me asking for marriage advice and this'll hopefully not end as a flaming pile of shit. And as great a day as this is for you, son, I'm going to go get another drink." He said, putting the mic back on its stand and walking over to the refreshments table.

At this point, whoever wanted to walk up and give a speech could if they wanted to. Technoblade was first to do so.

"I'm only here because I was invited and it'd be rude to not come." Technoblade said. "And by that, I mean it's free content. All I have to do is sit here and tell people to subscribe to Technoblade. Congrats though, seriously." He smiled slightly on the last part, before putting the mic back on its place and stepping down from the podium. People watched as he walked over to the refreshments table(Shoving aside and thus knocking over Schlatt in the process), picked up a bit of ice meant to keep the drinks cool, threw it at the ground under his feet and used his trident to take off.

Dream chuckled softly, rolling his eyes under his mask. "Show off!" He shouted, smiling.

The rest of the speeches were a bit of a blur, slowly dissolving further into chaos. Sapnap tried to set fire to the podium. Tommy went up and said he'd be worshipping and prayering for them to have a successful marriage. Except he didn't say that. He said WAPing. Repeatedly. And told everyone who told him to stop that they clearly just didn't want this to go well. And then shouted that both dream and Fundy are furries. Tubbo walked up next, and people watched with an adequate amount of worry as he called Quackity up to the stage, pulling out and placing an end chest. Then watched in horror as the two brought out stacks of pufferfish, which they ate and then dished out to the others. Obviously then a fist fight broke out, as often happens when Tubbo brings out their stress relievers. At some point Wilbur came back, ate a pufferfish so he could enter and then proceeded to win the fist fight.

All in all, it was, like everything else on the server, an absolute disaster and a day that'd be cherished forever by everyone there.

Even for Schlatt, despite the fact he was drunkenly muttering "he's a fucking _furry._ " during most of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's the first chapter/prologue I suppose! I have ideas for where it's going from here but I'm not sure how to get there so I guess I'll have to find out.


	2. Waffles, Tea, and music discs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fluffy morning of making waffles that went on for probably too many words. Quite a bit of a timeskip from the first chapter, as it skips to when Reverie is.. probably somewhere around six. Except I'm not having Tommy or Tubbo stop being teenagers because I tried that and found that I couldn't handle that concept for some reason and literally started crying so I'm just rolling with the fact that aging in the dream SMP is weird - for example, the fact that Fundy was canonically born in L'manburg, which means L'manburg had to already exist at the time, which makes him only 5 months old right now and yet a fully grown and functional adult - and using that as my reasoning here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fundywastaken headcanon of the day: Dream, for reasons I'll elaborate on later, still doesn't like being looked at without his mask even if it's by Fundy or their kid. So he has a bunk bed above Fundy's instead of them sharing a bed, most of the time(They technically have a bigger bed they can use too, they just don't most of the time).

"Papa!" Reverie said, jumping up onto their father's bed. "Wake up, wake up!"

Fundy sat up, rubbing his eyes. "What do you want, Reverie?" He asked.

"You said we'd make breakfast together today!" They said, before pointing to the window. "An' it's morning now, so.."

Fundy looked over to the window(Where the forests were bathed in a light-blue, foggy light), then to the clock next to his bed. Five in the morning. Darned summer, making the sun rise early. He sighed with a small smile. "I did say that, you're right." He said, standing up, picking Reverie up in his arms. "So let's go do that, shall we?"

"Yeah!" Reverie yipped, gripping onto their father's sleeves as he walked into the kitchen.

"So, what do you want to make?" Fundy asked, glancing over to the kit who had clambered up to be mostly on his shoulder, though he kept an arm supporting them just in case.

"Waffles!" Reverie said. Fundy nodded, opening up one of the chests they used as storage space and pulling out the waffle maker. 

"Very well then." Fundy said. "But you're going to have to come down a bit if you want to be able to help. Won't be of much use if you're so far up, will you?"

Reverie hummed softly. "Yeah, okay!" They said, letting Fundy set them down on a stool next to the counter. 

"That's good." Fundy said. Reverie waited as he pulled out the ingredients they'd need, tracing the edge of the counter back and forth with a finger. Eventually he finished. "Now, can you tell what this says?" He asked, passing them a box of waffle mix and pointing to one spot on the side. 

"You.. will need." Reverie started. "Two cups.." They paused, narrowing their eyes. "I don't know this one, papa. Or this one." 

"Original Bisquick mix." Fundy said. "That's what this mix is, it's Bisquick mix. That's a type of mix." That got a nod from Reverie. "So, where do we get that from?"

"Inside the box? That's how you do it before."

"Did it, but yes, that's correct." Fundy said, taking a bag out of the box of Bisquick mix and opening it. He then passed Reverie a couple of different scoop things. "Now, which one of these is the right measurement for this?" He asked, leaving Reverie to figure it out while he went to get other ingredients they needed from the fridge.

A long moment passed as Reverie looked back and forth between the labels on different scoop things. Fundy got out the bowl they'd need and the rest of the ingredients, which he put behind the bisquick box for a ✨ dramatic reveal ✨ later on. He pulled up a stool next to Reverie and sat down. "So, which one do you think it is?"

"I think we use this one twice." Reverie said, holding up a measuring cup labeled 1 cup. "Because then we have two cups, right?"

Fundy nodded. "Yep! Or we use this one four times." He said, tapping the half cup measurement. "But anything smaller than that gets impractical pretty quick."

"What does imprac.. That word, mean?" Reverie asked, tilting their head.

"Well, when something's impractical it means that you could do it, but it'd be a lot shorter to just do it a different way or to not do it at all." Fundy explained. "Like if you wanted to build a tower out of Lego, and you wanted to make it as tall as possible, you could sit there for an hour putting normal bricks together or you could use those special tall, wall-like ones, which would get it to the same height a lot quicker."

"Oh. Okay!" Reverie said. "So building out of the short bricks would be more impractical than that?"

"Yeah, you've got it!" Fundy said. "And then what does this say you need next?" He asked, as he took the measuring cups from Reverie and put two cups of Bisquick mix into the mixing bowl.

"One one three cups milk." Reverie said. Fundy laughed, glancing over to Reverie.

"You sure you're reading that right?" He asked, taking the box from their hands and looking at it himself.

"Yeah! It says one, one, three!" Reverie said.

"No, it says one and a third." Fundy said. "That's why two of the numbers are small and have this line between them, see?" He said, showing Reverie the box.

"What's a third?" Reverie asked.

"It's like, part of one." Fundy said. "You need three thirds to get one."

"Is that why the scoop thing said one two? Is that a third too?" Reverie asked. Fundy shook his head. 

"No, that's one half." He said. "You only need two halves in order to make one. Thirds are smaller."

"That's weird. Why not just use bigger numbers normally, instead of going small like that?"

Fundy shrugged. "It's just how they decided math should work. I wasn't around when math was figured out, so I wouldn't know. Maybe this was a really smart thing to do and I just don't know why." He said, starting to pour the milk into a different, see-through measuring cup as he spoke. Reverie wondered when he'd gotten it out of the fridge.

"When was math figured out, then?" Reverie asked.

"Many, many years ago, kiddo." Fundy said. "I'm.. Not entirely sure. But it's a whole lot, and a whole lot longer than anyone I know has been around." 

"Well that's silly. Why won't the math people come back and tell us?" Reverie said. "You can't just make a system people are gonna use for years and not explain why you did it the way you did."

"Let's not blame them too much, I'm sure they explained it to someone. We just don't know what they said now." Fundy said. "Now, can you read out the next bit?"

Reverie paused for a moment, still thinking about the math people, before nodding, taking the box back from their father. "Two T-B-S-P of vegatable oil. What are those?"

"I think that's tablespoons?" Fundy said. "Yeah, that's right. That's this little one, see?" He said, pulling out smaller things, more measuring spoons than cups, and handing the biggest one to Reverie. "And there's sixteen of these in one cup."

"So using these for cups would be impractical?" Reverie said, looking up at Fundy with a small smile, knowing they'd gotten it right.

"Yep! But using them for something so small is useful." Fundy said, taking them back and starting to pour the vegetable oil in, before adding it into the mixing bowl. "Anything else?"

Reverie glanced down at the box. "One egg!" They said, and Fundy nodded, taking an egg - Seriously, where did he just get that? - and cracking it into the bowl, pulling up his inventory and putting the eggshell inside to get rid of later.

"And what's the next step?" He asked.

"Stir ingre.. Stir until blended." Reverie said. Fundy nodded, going to pull out a spoon and stir.

"You want to help me with that?" Fundy asked, and Reverie nodded, letting their father pick them up and set them on his lap. He handed the spoon to Reverie, holding their smaller hand in his. "Just stir it around like this."

"I know how to stir mix, papa." Reverie said, with a small pout to their voice. Fundy took his hands away, holding them up beside his head.

"Okay then, don't let me interrupt." He said, smiling softly as he watched his kid start to stir. He leaned forwards after a moment. "Make sure to get all the lumps ou-"

"I know that!" 

"Okay, okay." Fundy said. It was like that for a moment, companionable silence, until they heard footsteps from the other room.

Dream walked in, sword in hand, before he saw the two of them. "Oh, it's just you." He said, putting it back in his inventory. "What're you doing up this early?"

"We're making waffles!" Reverie said cheerfully, looking over at their dad briefly before going back to stirring. Dream looked over to Fundy for more of an explanation, and Fundy just shrugged.

"They wanted to make them, and I said we would."

Dream nodded. "So you're up at five thirty in the morning making pancakes."

"Waffles, actually, but yes." Fundy said, smiling fondly, if not with a bit of exasperation, at the Reverie.

"They're really similar, though." Reverie said, pointing to the bisquick box, Fundy having to stabilize them so they didn't fall off of his lap as they did so. "Pancakes just don't have the oil stuff and have a extra egg."

"You don't have to be pedantic." Fundy said. "And that is a pretty big deal when it comes to food."

"Yes, I do, and I don't care." Reverie said. "Made of same stuff, look the same, you put the same stuff on them. They aren't that different."

"Are you done stirring yet?" Fundy asked, leaning forwards to see, hearing Dream switch on the kettle to start making tea a couple of feet away.

"Almost." Reverie said, taking the spoon out of the batter - which they'd done a pretty good job of stirring - and using it to smooth it out, before taking a scoop of the stuff in the spoon. At first, Fundy thought they were going to eat it, but then Reverie let some of the batter drip back into the bowl in certain spots. "There, now I'm done."

Fundy sat up straighter to look, spotting the slowly-fading smiley face of batter droplets they'd created. "It's a smiley face like dada has!" Reverie explained. "You always do the heart thing, and I wanted to add this to that!"

Fundy nodded slowly. "I get it now. You can help me with the heart though, if you want to." He said. Reverie turned to him as soon as he said that, eyes wide.

"Really?" They asked. Fundy nodded, and they smiled.

Fundy let his hand rest over Reverie's on the spoon, letting Reverie do most of the work of moving it through the batter, creating a heart as it went(Even if he was pretty sure it ended up a bit lopsided). "There! We did the thing!"

"Yes, we did." Fundy said. "Now we have to actually make waffles with it."

Reverie nodded, letting Fundy put them back on the stool they'd been on before. Fundy handled this point, greasing the waffle pan and pouring in batter, closing it again and letting it sit.

"So, what do you want to do while we wait?" Fundy asked. 'We've got five minutes until the first waffle is ready, captain Reverie!"

Reverie stood up on the stool. "I wanna listen to music!"

Fundy nodded, turning to Dream. "You got any recommendations, Second in command?"

"That implies that you're less in command of the ship than I am, and we both know that's not true." Dream said. "I'm just a humble sailor, why are you asking me?"

"Oh come on, you'd be a better leader than I am." Fundy said.

"Not in all cases." Dream said, turning to Fundy, a taunting, sing-song note to his voice which clearly had some hidden meaning behind it that Reverie didn't get, as Fundy blushed.

"O- Okay, yeah, Fine." Fundy said. "Let me see what music we have.." He stood up, walking around the kitchen island, past the kitchen table and to the smaller room that served as a sort of living room, where the family had their jukebox, and in the coffee table next to it, their music discs. "Well, we've got the classics; Our copies of cat and mellohi, if we wanted to piss off Tommy if he happens to walk past."

Dream wheezed his classic tea kettle laugh, while Reverie just tilted their head. "Why would that piss of Tommy? Why would you want to do that?"

"Those sound perfect to listen to, play them." Dream said, and Reverie could hear the smile in his voice, so they decided to let the fact their questions remained unanswered slide. Fundy nodded, and the familiar beats of Cat played throughout the house.

After a few minutes, Tea was ready, along with the first waffle, which went to Reverie. Fundy started making the next one and they sat down, drinking tea and telling jokes, cat playing on repeat in the background.

Overall? A really, really good morning, all things considered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I managed to get Dream's tea kettle laugh, Reverie being a wonderfully pedantic little child, a vague mention of bottom!dream because everyone I talk to about this ship writes him as one in their fics(Though I personally don't read NSFW), and a reference to the disk war in one chapter. I hope this is good food for the fundywastaken fans here.


	3. Not a chapter really

So uh. I wasn't supposed to be posting this yet.

I was planning on doing fancy longfic things, like writing it all first and then editing it to make it coherent

I don't know why I decided to share chapters already. I have no idea what I'm doing

So if it takes a long ass time before I share another chapter of this fic or when I do I move the chapters around and edit them a bunch- That's why. Because this so far has been first drafts that were never meant to see the light of day and I just drank too much dumb bitch juice apparently and shared them anyways. So.. yeah. sorry.


End file.
